Equipment
Equipment is a classification of items in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Equipment includes items like grenades, C4 and other explosive devices (or even items to prevent being killed by explosions) that give the user an advantage. All equipment items fill the primary grenade slot in Modern Warfare 2, and only one equipment item can be used at a time. Equipment in Black Ops ''can also be picked up and re-positioned by the person who originally set it down in the first place. Equipment in ''Black Ops takes up a separate "Equipment" slot unlike in Modern Warfare 2 as there is a separate 'Lethal' and 'Tactical' Grenade slot. Also, with the April 2011 patch for Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AIs in Combat Training can also use Equipment, such as Tactical Insertions and Camera Spikes. Usable Equipment Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Frag grenade - Cookable Frag grenades. *Semtex - Timed Sticky explosives, cannot be cooked. *Throwing Knife - 'Throw it and pick it back up'. *Tactical Insertion - Choose where to respawn. *Blast Shield - Increased explosive resistance. *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine. *C4- Remote detonation explosive. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Camera Spike: A placeable camera that allows the player to see anything in front of it *C4: A thrown remote detonation explosive *Tactical Insertion: A flare-like item that allows you to choose where to respawn next *Jammer: A placeable device that jams the enemy radar when close to it *Motion Sensor: A placeable device that gives out the enemy's general position *Claymore: A placeable proximity activated explosive mine *Spikemore: An exclusive to zombies claymore variant. Shoots small punji stakes to impale a Zombie *P.E.S.: A suit used to stay alive outside of Moon's bunkers. *Hacker: Gives players the ability to hack multiple items in Moon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3, Equipment has now been split into two categories: Lethal Equipment and Tactical Equipment. In each Custom Class, only one of each category can be selected. Also, placeable Equipment, like the Claymore and Portable Radar, can be picked up and moved once it has been placed. http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/114351138630930433 Lethal Equipment *Frag Grenade - Cookable Frag grenades. *Semtex - Timed sticky explosives. *Throwing Knife - Throw it and pick it back up. *Bouncing Betty - Proximity activated explosive mine. *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine. *C4 - Remote detonation explosive. Tactical Equipment *Flashbang - A grenade that blinds and deafens the victim for several seconds *Concussion Grenade - A grenade that stuns and disables the victim for several seconds. *Scrambler - Interferes with enemy electronics within its radius. *EMP Grenade - A grenade that disables enemy electronics. *Smoke Grenade - Deploys a smoke screen. *Trophy System - Destroys thrown/fired enemy explosives within its radius. *Tactical Insertion - Allows respawn wherever it's set down. *Portable Radar - Allows tracking of enemy movements. Survival Mode The following are in Survival Mode only: *Flashbang Refill - Refills all four Flashbangs *Frag Refill - Refills all four Frag Grenades *Sentry Gun - Mounted turret. Tracks an eliminates hostiles. *Sentry Grenade Launcher - Mounted Mk 19 with shield. Tracks and eliminates hostiles. *Self Revive - Allows the player to revive himself rather than depending on a teammate. *Body Armor - Limited absorption of damage. *RPG-7 x2 - Two RPG-7s. *C4 x5 - 5 blocks of C4. *Claymore x5 - 5 Claymores. File:MW2 Equipment.jpg|Modern Warfare 2 Equipment File:Black Ops Equipment.png|Black Ops Equipment (Excluding the two pieces featured in Moon) Equipment Challenges *Darkbringer - Prevent 25 Tactical Insertions *Tactical Deletion - Kill 25 Players that spawn using Tactical Insertion *Grenade Kill: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Grenades *Plastered: III (Final) - Stick X amount of players with Semtex Grenades *Carnie: III (Final) - Kill X amount of players with Throwing Knifes *It's Personal! - Hurt an Enemy then finish them with a Throwing Knife *Did you see that? - Kill someone with a Throwing Knife while flashed or stunned *Claymore Shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Claymores *Jack-in-the-box: III (Final) - Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of tactically inserting X amount of times *Solid Steel: III (Final) - Survive X amount of explosions while using Blast Shield *C4 shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies using C4 *The Resourceful - Kill an enemy by sticking a Semtex to an ally *Group Hug - Kill two or more enemies with a Semtex stuck to one of them *One Small Hack for Man - In Moon, hack something. Trivia *Equipment remains in Search and Destroy after a player's death. However, only the Claymore and Bouncing Betty will be effective, as the others require a living player to function. es:Equipo ru:Снаряжение References Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Multiplayer